How to easily and securely retain wires and other such strands to supporting surfaces is a common problem. One general solution is to provide discrete clips that hold the wire at spaced apart intervals and are attached to a supporting surface, such as by adhesive or other permanent fastening.
Light strings are commonly hung during various holidays to decorate homes and buildings, and it is typically intended that such light strings be removed and reinstalled at least annually. Proposed light retaining devices range from loose hanging wire rain gutter hooks to permanently anchored bracketry. Loose hanging devices are easily dislodged by wind or other forces. Permanent brackets are sometime unsightly or leave the support surface marred after removal. Such retaining devices generally provide but a single hanger for hanging a single strand of lights.
What is sought is an improved method of readily securing wires or other continuous strands, such as light strings, to a supporting structure and facilitating removal and reinstallation of such strands, and improved methods of forming fastener clips and other rigid structures.